The present application claims priority to Application No. 102 06 768.6, filed in the Federal Republic of Germany on Feb. 19, 2002.
The present invention relates to a fender arrangement for a motor vehicle. Such a fender arrangement extends at least partially over a vehicle body and extends along a lateral edge of a front hood. The upper edge of the fender and the lateral edge of the front hood form a partition line.
In connection with measures for improved protection of pedestrians, making fenders flexible in the region of the upper edge next to the partition line and simultaneously ensuring sufficient strength of the connection of the fender to the vehicle body is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 100 09 364. To reduce the structural rigidity of the fender upper edge, it is suggested that a c-shaped deformation element, which supports the upper edge against the vehicle body, be provided below the upper edge of the fender. In addition to the deformation element, a separate support part is provided, which extends between the point at which the deformation element abuts the vehicle body and an outer wall section at a distance from the upper edge of the fender and ensures the necessary stability.
Furthermore, a construction which reduces the structural rigidity of a fender upper edge, which has a reinforcement part positioned along the upper edge on the inside of the fender, forming a hollow profile with the fender, is described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 09 363. In addition to the reinforcement part, a separate supporting part is provided, which supports the reinforcement part on the vehicle body.
Both of these approaches provide that multiple separate components, which must each be manufactured and assembled individually, are necessary to connect the fender to the vehicle body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fender arrangement, which may be simple to manufacture and assemble.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention may be achieved by providing a fender arrangement as described herein.
Accordingly, the arrangement according to an example embodiment of the present invention has a fender having an upper edge and a reinforcement element. The reinforcement element includes different sections, which are each positioned at specific angles to one another. The different sections of the reinforcement element form a hollow profile with the fender. The arrangement according to the present invention may provide that the reinforcement element is connected to the vehicle body via at least one of its sectionsxe2x80x94a connection sectionxe2x80x94this connection section being spaced at a distance from the fender.
The fender arrangement according to the present invention may provide that only one component is providedxe2x80x94the reinforcement elementxe2x80x94which fulfills both aspects: sufficient mobility of the fender upper edge to improve pedestrian protection and sufficient strength of the connection between the fender and the vehicle body. The combination of the different functions into one component may provide significant economic advantages, because only one part must be manufactured and mounted. In this manner, both the manufacturing and the assembly costs may be reduced. A reduction of these costs may represent an advantage, in particular in products which are manufactured in series, as is the case of motor vehicles.
Example embodiments of the present invention are described below.
According to an example embodiment, the reinforcement element has a deformation section. This section is connected to the upper edge of the fender. The deformation section supports the upper edge of the fender on the vehicle body, but is designed such that the upper edge yields when a specific force is exerted upon it, through which the deformation section is deformed. At the same time, the deformation section absorbs energy. In order to be able to make the deformation section sufficiently flexible, the reinforcement element having its different sections may be made of metal. The degree of mobility and the level of energy absorption may, for example, be influenced via the thickness of the deformation section or via the specific material. In order to increase the mobility, intentionally introducing material weaknesses into the deformation section is possible. These types of material weaknesses may be any known weaknesses of the material. Examples of these include recesses, notches, etc.
Furthermore, the reinforcement element may have a support section, which is attached to a section of the fender at a distance from the fender upper edge and supports this part of the fender on the vehicle body. The section may be used for ensuring sufficient stability of the connection of the fender to the vehicle body. In particular, it may be necessary for preventing vibrations but also ensuring absorption of forces oriented transversely to the fender. The necessary strength of the support section mayxe2x80x94similarly to the design of the properties of the deformation sectionxe2x80x94be produced via the material thickness and/or the selection of the suitable material.
The connection section may be positioned between the deformation and support sections. The deformation and support sections produce the necessary distance between the connection section and the fender. In this manner, it is possible to combine the different functions of the reinforcement element according to the present invention. Since the reinforcement element is implemented in one piece, the connection section may also be made of metal.
Manufacturing the reinforcement element from another material, for example, from plastic, a fiber-reinforced material, etc., is also possible. In order to be able to adjust the different properties of individual sections, making the individual sections in different thicknesses is possible. For example, making the deformation section thinner than the support section is possible. Furthermore, coating the support section with a material having a reinforcing effect is possible. It is also possible to manufacture the entire reinforcement element having its different sections in one thickness and intentionally weaken the deformation section in a specific manner, as described above.
The reinforcement element may, for example, have a U-shaped cross-section, one leg forming the deformation section and the other leg forming the support section. The transverse connection of the two legs is produced by the connection section. Such a shape may provide that it may be manufactured especially easily.
The reinforcement element may extend in one piece along the entire upper edge of the fender in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle. In this manner, only one reinforcement element may be manufactured per fender. However, it is also possible to position multiple reinforcement elements one behind another along the upper edge of the fender.
According to an example embodiment, the deformation and support sections are aligned essentially parallel to one another. Attachment regions may be provided on the two sections. In particular, it may be provided that these attachment regions are connected in one piece with the sections. It is possible for the attachment regions to be made of the same material as the reinforcement element and have special features for easy attachment.
If the attachment regions are aligned parallel to the fender, the reinforcement element may be connected to the fender very easily. The parallel alignment may allow multiple connection methods, of which only gluing, welding, riveting, flanging, folding, etc., are to be mentioned here. However, providing a detachable connection between the fender and the reinforcement element is also possible.
The same applies for the connection between the reinforcement element and the vehicle body. In this context, a detachable connection may provide that a damaged fender may be replaced with a new one very easily. Dismounting a fender may be possible very easily with a detachable connection.
In order to simplify this mounting-further, a recess may be provided at suitable points in the reinforcement element. Such a recess may allow an attachment element to be achieved which produces a connection between the reinforcement element and the vehicle body. It is also possible for these recesses to be laid out such that they simultaneously represent the intentional material weakening of the deformation section. Such a double function of the recesses may provide an advantageous effect on the costs of the reinforcement element in turn, because in this manner a step may be saved during manufacturing.
The present invention is described below in greater detail with reference to the exemplary embodiments illustrated in the drawings.